loving you
by K.Kira is Jung Jiyool Naepoppo
Summary: yunjae. moonbin and jiyool. -editted-


Aku tahu, aku punya banyak hutang pada kalian, aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku ingin menulis lagi, tapi banyak halangan. Awalnya karena aku ujian kelulusan, masuk perguruan tinggi dan bekerja. Setelah itu aku kena writers block. Saat aku punya mood untuk menulis laptopku dicuri. Aku langsung down, semua draft fanfic yang aku punya ada disana.

Aku mulai menulis di handphone dan tablet. Tapi baru beberapa baris aku kehilangan mood untuk menulis. Aku ingat hutangku pada kalian. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, moodku benar-benar buruk. Banyak masalah yang ada disekitarku. Aku saat ini menulis di handphone dan tablet. Aku tidak yakin fanficku ini bagus atau tidak. Cukup panjang atau tidak. Tapi aku mencoba untuk bangkit. Menjadi penulis itu impianku. Menulis fanfic membantuku belajar. Review kalian mengajariku banyak hal. Review kalian membuatku semangat untuk memperbaiki cara menulisku. Review kalian adalah penyemangat. Aku akan berusaha bangkit dari mood ku yang buruk ini. Aku mohon bantuannya.

Aku akan memulai dengan fanfic one shoot.

Maaf malah curhat. Selamat menikmati.

%-%-%

Loving you © ketsueki kira

TVXQ © SM Entertainment

JYJ © CJS Entertainment

Kim Moon Bin © Mini DBSK

%-%-%

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Moonbin, Jiyool, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun

Italic word means flash back

Typo (s)

%-%-%

Namja tampan dengan tinggi 184cm, mempunyai badan yang bagus dan berwarna kecoklatan - eksotis -. Namja kelahiran Gwangju 28 tahun yang lalu itu mempunyai eagle eye dan heart lip shape. Bentuk kepala yang kecil, tapi terlihat pas menyatu dengan badannya. Yunho, Jung Yunho adalah nama yang diberikan oleh orangtuanya.

Yunho adalah namja yang baik, tipe pemimpin. Dan dia memimpin keluarganya dengan baik selama ini. Yunho menikah lima tahun yang lalu dengan namja manis sekaligus tampan. Namja yang memiliki tinggi semampai. Badan yang bagus - abs. Kulit putih, mata bulat, dan bibir merah yang terkesan lembut. Usia mereka sama. Mereka lahir pada tahun yang sama, hanya bulan dan tanggalnya yang berbeda. Pasangan Yunho bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Kim Jaejoong sangat suka warna putih, memasak, gajah, dan hello kitty. Manis bukan?. Jaejoong adalah sosok istri dalam hubungan keduanya.

" Boo... ". Yunho memanggil pasangannya dengan panggilan kesayangan mereka. Boojae, atau Boojaejoongie. Yunho memanggil Jaejoong karena saat ia bangun istrinya sudah tidak ada disebelahnya, padahal hari ini hari libur, harusnya mereka masih istirahat.

" NDE... ". Teriak Jaejoong dari arah dapur. Yunho segera turun ke dapur menemui istrinya.

" Kenapa sudah bangun, ini kan hari libur? ". Yunho bertanya sembari memeuk Jaejoong yang tengah memasak.

" YAK! JUNG BABO GOM YUNHO LEPASKAN, DAN PAKAI BAJUMU, JANGAN BERKELIARAN DIRUMAH DENGAN PAKAIAN SEPERTI ITU! ". Teriak Jaejoong sembari melepaskan pelukan suaminya. Sembari memarahi suaminya yang seenaknya berkeliaran dirumah hanya dengan celana bokser tanpa atasan. Bagaimana kalau ada tamu, teman, atau keluarga mereka datang. Apakah Yunho tidak malu.

" Mian, tapi kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku Boo, kenapa sudah bangun dan memasak? ". Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya agar terlihat imut, namun tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang manly.

" Kau lupa hari ini Moonbin dan Jiyool pulang? ". Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong malah bertanya balik.

" Hehe... Mian Boo, aku akan mandi dan segera menjemput mereka di sekolah, ". Yunho bergegas ke kamar mandi, tetapi sebelumnya ia mencuri morning kiss dari istrinya. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng maklum atas kelakuan suaminya itu.

%-%-%

_Moonbin dan Jiyool adalah anak angkat Yunho dan Jaejoong. Moonbin memiliki mata dan senyuman Yunho, usianya 10 tahun. Jiyool memiliki mata dan wajah yang mirip dengan Jaejoong, usianya 8 tahun saat diadopsi. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka mengikuti summer camp yang diadakan oleh sekolah mereka. _

_Yunho dan Jaejoong mengadopsi Moonbin dan Jiyool karena mereka berdua saudara kandung. Orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Moonbin dan Jiyool dikirim ke panti asuhan oleh bibi dan pamannya._

_Moonbin dan Jiyool selalu berdua, Jiyool merupakan tipe anak yang susah bergaul. Moonbin sangat menyayangi adiknya, dan selalu menemaninya._

_Moonbin senang saat ia dan adiknya diadopsi bersama. Ia sempat takut akan dipisahkan dengan adiknya. Ia menolak saat akan diadopsi sendiri. Ia ingin selalu bersama adiknya. Ia hanya punya adiknya di dunia ini._

_Saat tahu Yunho dan Jaejoong akan mengadopsinya Moonbin menolak. " Tidak mau. "._

_" Kenapa? ". Tanya Jaejoong lembut. Namun Moonbin diam saja._

_Jaejoong melanjutkan perkataanya, " Apa kamu mau berpisah dari adikmu? Kami juga mengadopsi adikmu?" . Moonbin menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan 'benarkah?' dan 'kamu tidak bohong kan?'_

_" Kami ingin punya anak laki-laki dan perempuan. Saat tahu kalian bersaudara kami memilih mengadopsi kalian sekaligus. Lebih baik mengadopsi kalian yang memang bersaudara daripada mengadopsi dua anak yang berbeda. ". Terang Yunho._

_Moonbin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yunho dan Jaejoong, dia senang karena ia dan adiknya akan bersama. Mempunyai keluarga baru bersama. Tumbuh besar bersama. "Aku akan beres-beres bersama Jiyool. " serunya lalu berlari masuk ke dalam panti asuhan._

_" Dia senang karena kalian mengadopsi keduanya langsung. Moonbin anak yang baik, dia juga pandai. Dia hanya terlalu mencintai adiknya. Dia selalu menolak orang yang akan mengadopsi salah satu dari mereka. ". Kim Eomma - ibu pengurus panti - menjelaskan kepada Jaejoong dan Yunho. _

_Jaejoong dan Yunho rupanya mengerti perasaab Moonbin. Dan berjanji untuk menjaga keduanya hingga meraka menutup mata._

_%-%-%_

_Setengah jam berlalu, Jaejoong dan Yunho menunggu Moonbin dan Jiyool di taman depan panti asuhan. Mereka duduk berdua mengamati anak-anak panti yang bermain. Jaejoong sangat menyukai anak-anak. Namun ia pria dan tidak bisa mengandung. Ia bisa punya anak dari yeoja, namun ia mengidap Yunho Sexsual. Jaejoong dan Yunho bukan gay. Karena gay akan jatuh cinta pada beberapa pria. Yunho menjadi gay hanya untuk Jaejoong, begitu pula sebaliknya._

_" Aku Moonbin, dan ini adikku Jiyool. " sebuah suara membangunkan mereka dari alam bawah sadar mereka. Mereka melihat Moonbin dan Jiyool bergandengan tangan. Terlihat dipunggung kakak adik itu tas ransel yang lumayan berat._

_" Hai Moonbin, Hai Jiyool, aku Jaejoing dan namja ini Yunho (sambil menunjuk Yunho). Kami akan mengadopsi kalian. Kami akan menjadi keluarga baru kalian. " Jaejoong membalas sapaan Moonbin, memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum manis. Yunho juga turut tersenyum memandang ketiganya._

_" Moonbin ah, Jiyool ah, kemarikan tas kalian, biar Appa yang bawa," Yunho memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan Appa dan meminta tas ransel yang ada dipunggung kedua anak angkatnya. Moonbin dan Jiyool diam saja. Mereka tidak merespon permitaan Yunho. Sepertinya mereka belum siap memanggil orang lain Appa dan Eomma._

_" Baiklah, kalian bisa memanggilku Yunho-Jussi, walaupun akau ingin kalian memanggilku Appa. Tapi aku tahu kalian belum siap." Yunho mencoba lagi, meminta mereka untuk memanggilnya Jussi._

_" Mian, kami akan mencobanya. ". Moonbin sepertinya merasa bersalah karena belum bisa memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan Appa. _

_" Tidak apa-apa, kami tahu pasti sulit untuk kalian. " kata jaejoong menenangkan. " Sebaiknya kita pulang, karena rumah kita cukup jauh dari sini." lanjut Jaejoong sembari mengambil tas yang berada di pundak Jiyool dan menggandeng tangan Jiyool. Yunhopun melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Moonbin._

_Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan. Mereka tersenyum bahagia. Mereka menemukan keluarga mereka yang baru. Bukan pengganti namun pelengkap._

%-%-%

Jaejoong menunggu suami dan anak-anaknya pulang, sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu Yunho pergi untuk menjemput kedua anaknya. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk segera menyelesaikan masakannya. Karena selain keluarga kecilnya, bisa dipastikan Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, dan Shim Changmin akan datang membawa keluarga kecil mereka.

Jaejoong tahu kebiasaan teman-temanya itu. Selain karena berakhirnya summer camp, hari ini juga adalah ulang tahun Jiyool. Itulah kenapa Jaejoong bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Untuk menyiapkan semuanya.

"Eomma, Miss you so bad.." teriak dua suara yang begitu Jaejoong rindukan. Jaejoong segera memeluk mereka.

"Miss you too all, ". Jaejoong sungguh merindukan anak-anaknya. Walaupun usia mereka saat ini sudah 12 dan 10 tahun.

Cukup lama membuat Moonbin dan Jiyool memanggil mereka Appa dan Eomma, hampir setahun mereka baru bisa memanggil dengan sebutan Appa dan Eomma. Hal itu terjadi saat Jaejoong sakit. Dan Yunho sedang diluar kota.

Sudah dua tahun Moonbin dan Jiyool diadopsi oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka sering menghabiakan waktu bersama. Ke taman bermain dan sebagainya.

%-%-%

Jaejoong melihat suami dan teman-temannya, dia segera menggiring anak-anaknya untuk mandi, dan segera turun untuk makan siang.

Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia, inilah keluarga kecilnya yang baru. Dia begitu mencintai keluarga kecilnya. Jaejoong dan Yunho saling pandang, dan saling bertukar senyuman. Mereka telah mendapatkan keluarga kecil mereka.

Perjuangan mereka selama ini berbuah manis. Mereka hidup bersama dan mempunyai dua orang anak yang tampan dan cantik. Pintar dan penurut.

Semoga kebahagiaan ini akan terus berlanjut.

%-%-% FIN %-%-%

Aku tahu cerita ini harusnya masih bisa di kembangin lagi, tapi aku baru mulai mwnulis lagi. Membuat tulisan panjang sangatlah berat untukku saat ini. Maaf kalau dialognya sedikit.

Review juseyo... Aku ingin tahu bagian mana saja yang harus aku perbaiki. Aku sedang mengumpulkan moodku untuk menulis lanjutan fanfic yang terbengkalai.

고맙다,


End file.
